Headphones receive an audio signal from a source media device, such as a phone, computer, tablet computer, television, gaming console, etc., and produce an audible acoustic sound output to the ear(s) of the user. Wireless and wired headphones are commercially available in over-ear, on-ear, and in-ear configurations. The audio signal for wireless headphones is commonly provided to the headphones from the source media device using BLUETOOTH® technology, but other wireless communication protocols may also be employed, such as WiFi or infra-red (IR) technology, for example. The audio signal for wired headphones may be provided to the headphones from the source media device through a removable audio cable connected therebetween. Conventional active noise cancellation systems within headphones rely on a microphone that captures environmental noise, and which inverts the captured environmental noise to generate an anti-wave signal that cancels out the environmental noise.